


to where the reality grows

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sick Yuuri, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: "Victor had been through enough long seasons of vigorous skating to know how the off-season went: first came the exhaustion mixed with a burning need to continue to train as hard as one would when in-season, and then, as if on queue, came the crash afterwards.It was different for each and every skater of course, and probably for most athletes of any rigorous profession. Victor had always gotten some kind of bout of the flu that kept his bedridden for several days, but Chris, for example, seemed to always come down with allergies and muscle aches that kept him away from the rink for a week at least.For some it was a cold and for others it was aches and pain, but either way he knew he should expect something similar from Yuuri. "In which Victor dotes on sick Yuuri as any fiancé should.





	to where the reality grows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrchomped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrchomped/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first YoI/Victuuri fic I've posted on Ao3; the only other being a small Tumblr drabble. This fic is for the Amazing Val [@melonbiscuit](http://www.twitter.com/melonbiscuit) on Twitter <3 Please check her out! She makes super cute YoI art and charms and cuteness all around ;w;
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy!

Victor had been through enough long seasons of vigorous skating to know how the off-season went: first came the exhaustion mixed with a burning need to continue to train as hard as one would when in-season, and then, as if on queue, came the crash afterwards.

It was different for each and every skater of course, and probably for most athletes of any rigorous profession. Victor had always gotten some kind of bout of the flu that kept his bedridden for several days, but Chris, for example, seemed to always come down with allergies and muscle aches that kept him away from the rink for a week at least.

For some it was a cold and for others it was aches and pains, but either way he knew he should expect something similar from Yuuri. After all, it had been Yuuri’s toughest season to date with his appearance and subsequent medal in the Grand Prix Final. Victor still couldn’t help the immense pride and indescribable joy that welled up in his chest when he thought about the moment. He had been proud of Yurio too, but the younger boy had raw talent and years to go in his career. Hi Yuuri on the other hand had desperately needed this, a reason to continue on and keep skating, and Victor had put all his hope and heart and passion into helping the younger man succeed, and Yuuri was going to keep at it due to that effort. Perhaps it was a little selfish of him to have hoped for that possibility the whole time, but getting to see his Yuuri on the ice again for another season would be wonderful.

For now though, they had some time to themselves. Eventually of course, they would have to start planning routines and choreography for the new season ahead, but for the time being they had some time to relax and to be together away from interviewers, camera flashes, and their friends. Privacy was something they seemed to sorely lack in their relationship thus far and victor was certainly looking forward to changing that through some rest and relaxation.

Yuuri didn’t seem to understand that sentiment though. They had flown back to Japan together to stay in Hasetsu and watch over the house and the hot springs while Yuuri’s parents and sister went on a small vacation together. It had been an exceptionally long phone call that Victor scarcely remembered much of when Yuuri’s mother had told the two of them all about the trip they were taking. All Victor really cared about was a chance to spend some more time with Yuuri in his hometown without thinking about training or skating or anything that had been on their minds for the past several months.

The sound of Yuuri’s alarm letting out a shrill ringing at five in the morning their first full day back was a literal rude awakening, but also gave Victor the realization that Yuuri was still in the mindset of working out early and just training his day away.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he whined when he felt a gust of cool air enter the blankets as Yuuri slipped out from under them, “Yuuri, _where_ are you _going_?”

“To run,” Yuuri whispered in the dark of the room flicking on a soft light in the dark that forced Victor to bury his face back into his pillow with a groan, “You don’t have to come, Victor. You should just sleep. I’ll be back before you wake up, okay?”

“No, no, I’ll come,” Victor sighed, rolling over and rubbing sleep from his eyes to little avail, “Why are you going running so early anyway? We’re supposed to be relaxing,” he pouted, forcing himself out of the bed to drape his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders, kissing softly at his cheek before moving to the shell of his ear, “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“I said you could,” Yuuri huffed lightheartedly, rolling his eyes as he pulling away from Victor, turning in place to look up at him, “But just because there are no competitions soon doesn’t mean I can just stop training…”

“Technically that’s the point of the off-season, but alright,” Victor relented, heading to his messy suitcase to fish out his track suit. They had gotten back in Japan around dinner time the night before and hadn’t had much time to unpack anything. The night had consisted of dinner and then bed without much fanfare, but Victor had been happy just to have Yuuri in his arms in the quiet. Of course, that quiet had been interrupted far too early, and he knew he would need a long soak in the hot spring and a nap later on in the day to recover.  

Thirty minutes later, they were jogging side-by-side on the familiar sidewalk through Hasetsu. The early morning air was cool on Victor’s cheeks, but he didn’t put much attention into anything but Yuuri. He knew that Yuuri’s mindset was still so focused on the rigor of the season now past, and he was definitely worried for the younger man. He had yet to see what the exhaustion would manifest as in his fiancé, but he was ready to be there for him no matter what.

As Victor expected, they only ran about three-quarters of the normal routine. He could see the tremble of exhaustion in Yuuri’s legs as he stooped over to catch his breath, his cheeks flushed from the exertion.

“Tired?” Victor asked softly stroking through Yuuri’s sweat-sodden bangs, sweeping them back from where they were sticking to his forehead, “Why don’t we go back? We can take a nice, hot bath together!”

“Fine,” Yuuri panted, “But tomorrow we’ll have to make up for the lost distance,” he said much to Victor’s chagrin.

“Alright, alright,” Victor sighed, reaching to take up Yuuri’s hand in his own, raising his knuckles to his lips and kissing the wind-chilled skin there, “Let’s just take it easy, okay? No need to run home,” he smiled. Thankfully, Yuuri agreed with that and squeezed his hand in return. The walk home was quiet but not uncomfortable, and Victor knew just by looking at Yuuri’s face that he would be in bed early that night. After their long plane flight the day before, and the weight of the past season still on his shoulders, Yuuri needed rest even if he couldn’t see that for himself. That was his role as Yuuri’s other half, he supposed. If the other man wasn’t going to have enough mind to take care of himself, Victor would be there without complaint.

The rest of the day was quiet, and Yuuri seemed to be getting more tired as time went on until Victor managed to get him into bed a while before the usual time they turned in. 

And yet the alarm still rang shrill and incessant in the room before the sun had even risen the next morning, but this time there was no quick response from Yuuri at his side, only a tired groan as the other man fumbled for his glasses and the alarm clock on the bedside table.

“I’ve got it,” Victor whispered, reaching over Yuuri’s form to turn the alarm off, “Not feeling up to running today? You should get some more sleep, Yuuri.”

“No, I’m awake, I’m awake,” Yuuri mumbled, sitting up in bed at his side, “I’m going to go.” He pushed himself up from the bed slowly, standing on his feet for only a few seconds before his body swayed and he stumbled to the side, catching himself on the night stand and nearly knocking the lamp to the floor in the process, though the alarm clock wasn’t as lucky and the sound it made when it hit the floor had Makkachin jolting awake with a yelp from where the poodle had been curled up at the end of the bed.

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped, throwing back the blankets before he got up and went quickly to Yuuri’s side, his own grogginess forgotten immediately, “Yuuri, come on… You need to lay back down,” he said firmly, but he kept his tone gentle nonetheless. Yuuri managed a soft groan in response as Victor eased him back into their bed, flicking on the light on the side table afterwards.

“Victor, I’m fi-”

“You’re not,” Victor cut him off quickly, passing the back of his hand over Yuuri’s forehead, “You’re burning up, darling…”

“I am?” Yuuri mumbled, reaching to press his own hands to his face, “I don’t feel warm.”

“You do, for certain,” Victor sighed, moving Yuuri so he was laying back against the pillows again, pulling the blankets over his fiancé afterwards, “I expected something like this to happen,” he murmured, stroking Yuuri’s bangs away from his burning forehead.

“Why?” Yuuri asked, a low sound emitting from his throat after as he leaning up a bit into the hand pressed to his forehead.

“Because you had a long season, and you worked so hard, and you didn’t have the time to relax for yourself,” Victor listed off slowly, hoping Yuuri would understand before his mind would slip too far in whatever exhausted haze his fever would bring, “It happens a lot. Usually, I get the flu,” he laughed, “But being your coach is a different kind of work than actually competing, and you deserve to take some time to rest, okay?”

“Mmn,” Yuuri managed in what Victor assumed was agreement.

“Do you want to go back to sleep for a bit? The sun isn’t even up,” Victor hummed.

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded, “Stay though? I don’t want you to get sick but, maybe just sit with me?”

“I’ll stay,” Victor nodded easily. He would never leave Yuuri whether the other man was sick or not, especially not if Yuuri needed him to get better and take care of him, “Makkachin and I will take care of you, I promise.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before he got up and slipped back into bed at his side. He could feel how warm Yuuri was under the blankets, but he pulled him close nonetheless, making sure his fiancé was bundled up as snug as he could be in the blankets.

He didn’t quite go back to sleep after, but Yuuri did easily with how exhausted Victor knew he was. He held Yuuri against his side, rubbing up and down his fiancé’s back whenever the younger man’s brow furrowed in his sleep. Eventually he dozed off a bit himself, and when he woke again the sun was a bit higher in the sky, casting rays of daylight into the room. Yuuri was still sleeping, curled up pitifully with the blankets twisted around him. He didn’t wake when Victor rearranged the blankets, tucking them comfortably around him before he slipped from the bed, padding to the kitchen.

The sound of Makkachin’s nails on the floor followed him after a moment as he headed for the bathroom to freshen up and then to the kitchen. Even if Yuuri was sick, Victor knew he had to keep his strength up. Still, Yuuri likely wouldn’t be up to eating too much so he prepared him a small breakfast, just some eggs and toast, a few orange slices, and a cup of tea along with some generic cold medicine he found in one of the cupboards. Carefully, he carried the tray back to the bedroom, setting it down before he moved to rouse Yuuri.

As expected, the younger man wasn’t too keen on waking up, but Victor managed to get him sitting up slightly against the pillows, pressing a soft kiss to his burning temple before he set the tray over his lap, “Each as much as you want, okay?”

“I’m not hungry,” Yuuri mumbled, his voice hoarse and quiet to a point that Victor had to strain to hear.

“I know, I know,” Victor soothed, smoothing damp black bangs away from Yuuri’s forehead, “Try a little bit though, okay? It will make you feel better in the long run.”

“Fine,” Yuuri sighed, and Victor moved to sit close to him to help him stay sitting up despite the dizziness he was probably feeling from his fever. He didn’t force Yuuri to eat anymore than his fill, which evidentially was half a sunny side up egg, a few bites of toast, and nearly all the tea, which Victor hopes made his throat feel a bit better.

“There we go,” he murmured as he tucked the blankets around Yuuri again, smiling when Makkachin hopped back onto the bed, whining a bit before laying across Yuuri’s legs over the blanket, “Even Makkachin wants you to feel better, see?” The poodle whined softly almost on queue, tail thumping lightly against the blankets.

“Yeah,” Yuuri sighed quietly, reaching out his hand towards the dog splayed over his legs before he blinked up at him, “I don’t feel like sleeping more right now. Can we just… Lay here together?”

“’Of course,” Victor nodded without even a second needed to think over such an obvious decision, “Want to put a movie on? Something sweet?”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, “I have some DVDs on the shelf over there,” he gestured vaguely towards the side before slipping his hand back under the blankets, giving a shudder at the colder air of the room.

Most of Yuuri’s movies were in English given that he had gotten them with Phichit when living in Detroit, and Victor found he hadn’t really heard of most of them. Still, it was easy to select one that seemed rather romantic and warm in nature for Yuuri to see when he was sick, and after the younger man was better he figured they could have movie nights more often just to experience the films together. That was all he really wanted anyway – to experience anything and everything with Yuuri. Even things he had seen or heard or done before, he knew it would be better the second time around if Yuuri was with him.

That was why he didn’t really mind that Yuuri wasn’t feeling well. Taking care of Yuuri when he was sick and loving him through it was the point of getting to cherish him as dearly as he did.

“I love this movie,” Yuuri mumbled between quiet, cold-inducing sniffling when Victor settled back into the bed at his side, wrapping his arms around him once more.

“It seemed like it was right up your alley,” Victor commented, humming out a soft laugh as he rubbed Yuuri’s back, feeling through his shirt how his breathing was a bit raspy. At least his cold seemed to be coming on fast, and hopefully it would be over quickly if that was the case. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Yuuri and taking care of him, Victor knew he would rather see him well and happy than sick and rather miserable.

Well, hopefully not too miserable if he had a great caretaker, right?”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri coughed quietly halfway through the movie, “I know you wanted to have some time to just- be together now.”

“You can’t apologize for getting sick, Yuuri,” Victor said gently, smoothing his hand over Yuuri’s back once and then again when he felt the other man shudder with a pent up cough, “Besides, did I ever say I didn’t like taking care of you like this?”

“Well no,” Yuuri admitted quietly, and Victor could have sworn the flush in his cheeks darkened just a bit, “I just hope I’m not-” he paused, his throat bobbing slowly as he took a raspy breath, “I just hope that I’m- not a burden to you.”

“You could never be,” Victor crooned, leaning in to kiss Yuuri’s cheek, paying no mind to how the heated skin seemed like it was burning against his lips and slightly damp with sweat, “You’ll never be a burden to me, Yuuri. Never.” He hated that Yuuri still had the slightest doubts about himself, about his position in their relationship. They were equals, but either it was the fever talking or Yuuri still saw himself as a weight on Victor’s shoulders in the smallest, deepest corner of his mind.

That was wrong of course; incredibly wrong, and Victor hoped that with just a bit more time it would fade altogether.

Or maybe it was just the fever talking and as soon as Yuuri’s body returned to a normal temperature range those thoughts would disappear from his mind completely. Victor was certainly hoping for the latter, but, as with everything pertaining to the man he loved, he was prepared to overcome the former just to be happy with him.

“If you’re sure,” Yuuri finally sighed out before peeking up at him with hazy brown eyes.

“I am sure. I promise you,” Victor nodded, stroking back Yuuri’s bangs slowly in order to kiss his overheated forehead, “You should take the medicine I left you,” he suggested, reaching to get the small pill and a glass of water.

“Fine,” Yuuri huffed, wrinkling his nose a bit in a fashion that Victor always deemed to be rather adorable, “Only because you asked so nicely I guess…”

They fell into a long bout of comfortable silence then, the movie producing the only quiet sounds left in the room. By the time the film had ended, Yuuri was asleep again, and likely a little more soundly than earlier judging by the peaceful look on his face. Even though Yuuri’s head was resting on his chest and he was completely curled into Victor’s side, he had no intention of waking him.

He knew he would sit there for as long as it took, even for hours if he had to, just knowing that Yuuri was getting the rest he needed to be healthy again.

Healthy enough to go for early morning runs and train at the rink, or just well enough to stay up late watching movies and talking quietly among the two of them. Either way, Victor knew he would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ;w;
> 
> Any comments would be amazing, especially since this is my first yoi fic! And if you want, please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonbop](carbonbop.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
